The Ever Lasting Linger of Love
by KamiTheKitty
Summary: No matter where you are, Love is always there. It isn't an easy thing to be seen. Sometimes you have to look far, sometimes you don't have to at all. Love is something that will not change. RequestFic! Send in Requests for any pairing!
1. SuFin

(( Hello! This is my first story, and it is rather short, but more will be added on. I love constructive criticism, and yes this does contain boy love. Please send in requests, because I take any!))

Sweden wasn't really sure why he had agreed to take Sealand to Disney World. In the end, Sealand hadn't ended up going on any of the rides, despite his claims to have loved them. So, naturally, they would have left. Except Finland wanted to ride the 'It's A Small World" ride. Out of every single ride, he chose that one. Sweden honestly couldn't comprehend what Finland was thinking at the time. Okay, to be honest, he couldn't comprehend what /he/ was thinking. Not to mention that somehow, he was conned into wearing those funny little Mickey Mouse ears. Sealand had given him the puppy eyes, and Sweden couldn't refuse. Not a chance.

Finland turned in the seat next to Sweden. "Hei, this is going to be really fun!" He chirped, smiling that cute smile that Sweden often had trouble resisting. Sweden sighed lightly, feeling a small smile creep onto his face, though it wasn't noticeable to Finland. The music started and he felt the ride start with a jolt. At every turn, Sweden had to make sure to keep a straight face. Finland had been singing along the entire time, but no matter how tempted he was, Sweden would not sing with him. They went around another bend, and Finland elbowed him lightly, causing the taller man to look at the blond.

Finland pulled him closer and captured his lips in a kiss, only breaking away as the ride slowed.

Sweden made sure to sing along the second time they rode the ride. 


	2. PruCan

(( Request Number 2! I take Requests on my tumblr account too: twistedtotoroblr ))

Canada beckoned his hesitant boyfriend onto the ice, biting back a laugh as Prussia slid and nearly fell. After all, it was he who had agreed to teach Prussia how to ice skate. He grinned at Prussia, easily gliding over to him and taking both of his hands. "You look like you need some help, eh?"

Prussia flushed red, wobbling lightly on the ice as he struggled to get his balance. "N-No way! The awesome me has done this dozens of times before!" He cried out and as if to show off his so called skills, he drew one foot forward to skate, only to slip and fall.

Canada giggled, skating in a small circle around him. "Sure, you've done it tons of times before… That doesn't mean you're good at it. Here, take my hands." He held out both hands to the albino still sitting on the ice from his plunder. Prussia reached up and took both of his hands, looking away in embarrassment. Canada pulled him up to his feet, a cheery smile still on his face. "Alright, so this is a bit similar to roller skating. So you're just going to drag this foot forward and a bit to the side, Yes, just like that, and now the other. "

Prussia had difficulty with even the easiest of instructions. Canada wondered if his albino boyfriend was even listening. "C'mon, you got it! One more time!" Canada encouraged Prussia while skating figure eights beside him. Prussia's foot slid back in a wrong move and he went tumbling down again, landing on his backside.

Canada sighed lightly but he reached his hands out to Prussia, who suddenly had a wicked smirk. "Hey! Wha-What are you-!" Prussia yanked Canada down into his lap and quickly started laughing. Canada sat there shocked for a moment before laughing as well. He turned, pressing their lips together. When they pulled apart, it was Canada who had the smirk this time. "Race you across the pond!" He pushed himself to his feet and skated away.

Prussia yelped in surprise, eyes wide. "Hey! That's cheating!" He called out, struggling to his feet.

Canada looked back at him, shrugging. "First one there gets the hot chocolate first!"

Prussia gaped at him before finally pushing off, trying to skate. He slid around the first few times, but soon was skating quite well. "No fair!"

Canada faced him now, skating backwards to the edge of the pond. "But it is fair, because I'm going to win!" He stumbled, falling backwards in his moment of distraction. Prussia caught his hand and pulled him up, laughing.

"Guess who's going to get the hot chocolate now!" The albino pressed a kiss to Canada's nose and let go of the blond, skating away faster than what Canada could keep up with.


End file.
